Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness/Epilogue
The epilogue for Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the fan-fiction series created by Chamesthehero. The finale takes place two months after the events of The Moonlight Pledge. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Epilogue The epilogue commences with a chilly, orange-skied evening in the famous city of Station Square. Birds soar through the skies, chirping, as the sun begins to set after a long, peaceful day. Soumerca's beautiful horizons are among the many reasons tourists visit the continent, though this time it is another case entirely. Ramonna the Hedgehog, the current champion of Station Square's fighting tournament, has to defend her grand title by facing numerous challengers in the Treasure Chest Arena 'that day. For someone like the hedgehog who recently became seventeen, fighting bunches of amateurs is not so worrisome for her. Earlier that day, her boys had promised they would come to see her fight. While Ramonna trains at the arena's own gymnasium to prepare herself, both the white canid and the green echidna were also separated and agreed to meet up in the city's plaza. By then, the two outsiders know how to walk in the city! The episode cuts to an aloof 'Dimitri Prinus the Echidna, who is contemplating about life. He, who carries the will of the entire world over his shoulders, is comforted by Ramonna who says she would help him, but he cannot help but feel tense as a nigh-omnipotent being could destroy anywhere at any given moment. He still has not told his little buddy about his goals that involved somehow stop that maniacal hedgehog... He silently strolls through the city and witnesses an unfortunate event: three adults harassing and pinning down a little girl who wears a hood; firmly, she holds something shiny in her hands. Dimitri stops them by using his telekinetic powers to freeze them where they stand and knock them out! The blue-eyed echidna child seems to regain composure and thanks the kind stranger for assisting her. As she smiles brightly, Dimitri vaguely remembers some of her features from a dream he had once but assumes it is mere coincidence. The child claims her hero is deserving of a reward. She then hands him over a familiar yet mysterious cyan-colored, emerald-shaped crystal. "Collect seven of them and a miracle is supposed to happen. We're counting on you!" '' And then it happened. ''_____________________________________________________________________________________ Dimitri opens his eyes, and notices he is now in an entirely different location. Amidst a familiar environment, the echidna checks his surroundings and notice he might have been transported into a village of some sort. Unlike in his nightmares, it is not the Prinus Village. It is somewhere else, and it feels incredibly real. He looks at the sky and sees the stars, and notices something strange. As the teenager tries his best to recall its name, Dimitri witnesses such setting be set ablaze as terrifyingly loud shrieks of horror break the tranquility of the location. He runs around, alarmed, attempting to find out what is happening and sees numerous '''Frost Beasts' attacking innocent villagers.'' In order to save everyone, Dimitri attempts to use his psychic powers to rip large chunks of the ground to crush them. However, somehow, his powers are disabled entirely and he could only watch. His confusion is cut short when the ground also starts to gradually shake every two seconds. There is another monster... '' ''Dimitri suddenly notices that, within his two hands, there are not one but two crystals: radiant cyan and a mysterious white. After looking down at the glowing them as if they resonated with him, he looks up towards the monster and a big flash of light blinds everyone else, ending the scene. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The episode makes a transition. Dimitri falls to his knees and holds the cyan crystal on his hands. After coming to his senses that he never left Station Square in the first place, he wonders what he had witnessed. A premonition, perhaps? '' Curious, the echidna looks at the crystal once more and sees it gleam beautifully. Through an initial contact, it made him experience a very, very powerful illusion. Regaining his composure, when he is about to ask the child what is going on, Dimitri notices that the child he saved had vanished out of thin air! Dimitri coughs and continues walking forward, keeping the mysterious relic. The echidna eventually finds 'Maxwell the Fox, who is happily skating around the park. He is shown to have a wardrobe revamp; he now wears clothes bought by Ramonna, headphones that were inspired by the ones Dimitri's co-worker has, and Dimitri's scarf the echidna wrapped him with when they first met! After some conversation, the child, who had recently become nine-years old, asks about the crystal but Dimitri is unsure what to answer. The former suggests that Ramonna would assist them in finding more information about it! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The episode makes another transition to hours later, in Ramonna's house. Naturally, Ramonna utterly annihilated her challengers without using the full extent of her strength. That said, the hedgehog did send someone flying off the arena. Maxwell thoroughly enjoyed watching her friend fight but also loved the hot-dogs served in the same location. Dimitri cheered up a little afterward. Ramonna is a little disappointed she never gets to fight strong warriors like Dimitri in the ring, and jokes about Dimitri entering the arena one day to battle her so she could publicly kick his butt! Maxwell is interested and says that he would like to participate whenever possible. The echidna simply shrugs back. After a pleasant conversation, Dimitri reveals to Ramonna the cyan-colored crystal. Upon closer inspection, the hedgehog is completely baffled since she did have seen such gem before. She goes to her shelves and opens a book she received from school about ancient legends and myths... Indeed, like Ramonna thought, it is a '''Chaos Emerald! Ramonna reads more about them. Apparently, there are seven of them and each holds incredible abilities which turn thoughts into power. Collecting all of them causes a miracle to happen! Dimitri's eyes widen as his interest is thoroughly piqued and heart pounding fast. "T-This is... incredible! Does this mean... Would seven of them be enough to stop Rikai?" "We'll never find out unless we try. Heh, this could be a fun little exploration!" As the two teenagers grin widely, Maxwell is confused. Ramonna, using the simplest words she could manage, explains to him that someone named Rikai the Hedgehog is very evil and is trying to destroy the world. Dimitri continues by saying how the Chaos Emeralds might be the only way to defeat said person. Maxwell does his best to understand everything. He claims that such person then must be taught a lesson. Following his promise with Lazuli, the child does not want the world gone. Truth be told, Ramonna's suggestion for an exploration also made curious Maxwell even more excited. He would definitely help them! Eager, Maxwell points out that since they are basically treasure-hunters now, they should have a name for their little group. After some considerable collective thought, Dimitri is appointed the leader by Ramonna and Maxwell and he decides to tribute his village by naming their team Team Prinus. This is when their adventures together first begin. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile at the northern part of Soumerca, near Cinnabar Forest, a familiar antagonist can be seen looking down at the world from the peak of Mount Aurora. Constantly absorbing the negative emotions of other people from all over the planet, Rikai's already-magnificent power is ever-rising. At such point in time, the hedgehog's abilities are so vast, he could sink an entire continent without effort. Problem is, senseless murder would only result in fewer people for him to acquire negative emotions from. What Rikai truly desires is to trigger chaos upon the world, gain power, and then cleanse Mobius entirely. Rikai would most likely acquire enough power to eradicate all life in a matter of years. However, something on the back of his mind tells him not to wait that long. For a change of pace, it is not Madam Weiss, whose independent mind became a fragment within Rikai's consciousness, but the remains of the Twilight Shard Rikai absorbed to gain his powers years ago. Perhaps the crystal is at unease. Through Rikai's eyes, it has seen someone who sounded familiar to the one it was defeated by in ancient times. The hedgehog keeps the evil gem's conscience under control... "Let those who call themselves 'heroes' try to stop me, for their hardships shall make me stronger." Rikai's bored eyes suddenly change expression. "All of my pawns, all set throughout these long years, have already started moving. It is only a matter of time chaos shall walk this very earth and end everyone's suffering and happiness." Rikai leaves his throne, only to glance below the mountain and the world, and grins. "This is the beginning of the end, Dimitri... Ooh, this is going to be a fun year, indeed!" '' Soon after, the credits roll. ''_____________________________________________________________________________________ END OF REIGN OF DARKNESS TO BE CONTINUED... Click here to return to the main page. Category:Stories